The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to user interfaces.
Generally, user interfaces may include controls to enable users to perform different actions. For example, the user interface for an email application may include user interface controls such as “new”, “reply”, and “forward” to initiate emails. Furthermore, the user interface for the email application may include user interface display fields such as “recipient/sender”, “subject”, “date/time”, “description”. For example, in an email application, users may initiate and add meetings to users' calendars, whereby the user interface display fields for the calendar meeting may include the date and time, the recipients/invitees, and the subject/description of the meeting. Also, for example, in an email application, users may view received emails in a list view whereby users may view user interface display fields such as the sender, the subject, and the time and date of each email.